Snivellus
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: "But whether James really did take of Snape's pants, Harry never found out." Where the memory ends, the story begins.


****

Snivellus

Disclaimer: I only wish it were mine. Auriga's name and character traits belong to Nita (She's A Star) and Milla (drama-princess) collectively.

Author's Note: Seeing as Snape is my all-time favourite character, the Snape's Worst Memory sequence broke my heart. And with the Marauders-era flashback, it made me want to write a story about it. So I did. It turned out slashy, so be warned. I did continue this into a darker realm, but it was rather inappropriate for the boundaries of ff.n, so I couldn't post it here. If you're interested, however, do let me know and I'd be happy to share.

***

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

James Potter held his wand out almost gleefully, intent on taking out his anger on Snape, who hung pitifully in the air, his face contorted strangely, his underpants clearly visible to all gathered. Lily Evans continued to walk away.

__

Perhaps, Snape considered, _I shouldn't have called her a Mudblood so soon_. He hadn't really meant it... he was just so... angry. He closed his eyes against the mixed cheers and sounds of disgust coming from the assemblance of students. "Fuck," he muttered beneath his breath as he heard Sirius' deep chuckle.

"Do it, James. Come on, do it." Pettigrew's giddy voice came to his ears, but it was interrupted suddenly by a deeper, cooler voice.

"I really doubt, Potter, that any of us here want to see Snape without his pants. Unless you happen to fancy him in a way that is completely disgusting." A new wave of snickers washed over the crowd, and, though Snape couldn't see beneath his upturned robes, James flushed an angry crimson.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy."

Lucius folded his arms across his chest and brushed back his shoulder-length blonde hair. "Touchy, are we?" He sneered at the younger boy. "Put him down and go back to your little friends. I'm sure they're much more amusing than Severus, even sans pants."

The two glared at each other for a few minutes and, as Lucius began to finger his wand, James backed down, not willing to duel with the older Slytherin. He muttered the countercurse beneath his breath and turned away as Snape toppled to the ground, his robes tangled over his head.

He struggled with them for a moment before he was able to stand and brush back his limp hair from his face, which was frightfully pale, save for two glowing dots of pink in the middle of his cheeks. He glared at the remaining students, but most had left shortly after Lucius had showed up, sensing that their fun was over. Malfoy stood a few feet away, arms still folded casually, watching the struggles of the boy he had just rescued. Snape glanced up at him, almost apologetic. "Lucius..."

"Get your things, Severus," he replied coldly, and watched as Snape clambered for his scattered belongings. When he reached for his wand, he found that Lucius' foot was atop it. He looked up again. "Mind that you be more careful with this next time, Severus. Seeing as you don't know even a simple non-wand spell, I suggest that you steer clear of James Potter until you are better suited to face him and his pathetic friends. Now, come." He removed his foot from the wand and strode away. Severus had to scramble to his feet and move into a quick trot to keep up with him.

"Where are we going, Lucius?" He received no response as he hurried along at the side of his friend... if that was what he could call Malfoy. In truth, he wasn't quite sure what the older boy was to him. For the most part, Lucius entirely ignored Snape, except when he had some use for him or when he chanced to interrupt at chance moments as he had today. Malfoy was eighteen, had turned that only a few weeks prior, and most of the time seemed vastly ahead of Severus. He knew more spells, was strong and handsome, and was either admired or feared by the entire school. No one dared lay a finger on him without asking first. He was everything that Severus wanted to be, and yet he knew he would never reach that pinnace of existence. So he contented himself with following when called.

"How were your O.W.L.s, Severus?" he asked absently as they entered the castle.

"Easy," he responded, trying to sound nonchalant and smart in an attempt to impress him. "Especially Dark Arts."

He snorted delicately. "I would certainly hope so." Suddenly, he laughed. "What do they call you?"

Snape stopped in his tracks, recovered, then ran to catch up with Lucius, who had not paused. "What?"

"Potter. What did he call you back there?"

He flushed deeply. "Nothing." Lucius glanced at him, a blonde eyebrow raised. "Snivellus," he whispered.

He broke into a short, raking laugh. "Snivellus? Are you serious? And why, Severus, do they call you that?" Snape didn't answer, and both walked along in silence, he staring fixedly at the ground, Lucius smirking. "Oh come now. I'm sure it's a grand story. I can't wait to hear it."

"I hate them," was the only thing he said.

"Well, obviously. And I'm certain that the feeling is quite mutual, judging from what they were about to do to you. I thought taking off a person's pants was rather a private thing." A smile tugged at his thin lips as he glanced down at the boy. His hand rested on the small of his back and he guided Snape down a corridor. "It's lucky that I came along when I did, isn't it... Snivellus?" He purred the last word.

"Don't call me that," he muttered darkly.

"Why not? Don't you like the name?" Snape shook his head, sending his lank strands of hair flying about his head. "Why? Come now, Severus, tell me."

"They say," he mumbled, "that it should be my name... instead of Severus. Cause it sounds like it."

A grin broke out over Malfoy's face. "Severus... Snivellus... Well, well... they're not as thickheaded as I'd assumed. And quite creative as well. I like it."

"I don't."

"Now, now, I didn't ask you, did I?" He shook his head, looking up as they passed another student. It was a frizzy-haired Ravenclaw, bent over a notebook and scribbling furiously. As she wrote, her glasses slid slowly down her nose.

Suddenly, she glanced up and gasped in surprise, snapping the book shut and pushing up her glasses. "Severus!"

"Fuck off, Sinistra," he growled, irritated at the interruption and wanting to seem more in control than he had been with Potter. Perhaps he could hex her or something... maybe that would impress Lucius.

The girl hurried away, but he was almost certain that he heard her mutter 'bastard' under her breath.

The smirk returned with a vengeance to Malfoy's face. "Charming girl. Your girlfriend, Snivellus?"

"No. And don't call me that."

Lucius' fingers crept up Snape's back and twisted in his black hair. "You know I only mean it in fun. But do tell me about your girlfriend. Auriga, isn't that her name? Always staring at the stars... either that or writing in her little diary. I wonder," he purred, "does she write about you? Does she have a little nickname for you too? I wonder..." Now he had turned so that Snape was pressed back against the stone wall and he was looming over the smaller boy. "... do her glasses get in the way horribly when you kiss her?"

"She's not-" he started to protest, but then Malfoy's mouth closed on his and he found he suddenly couldn't breathe. He was, however, strongly aware that his mouth still tasted of the pink soapsuds that had nearly choked him earlier. Lucius pulled away and looked questioningly at him before chuckling softly and walking away.

After a few paces, he turned back. "Well?" Unable to think of anything else to do, Snape pushed away from the wall, steadied his suddenly wobbly legs, and followed. Lucius led him back to the Slytherin tower and continued wordlessly down to the dorms, to his own dorm. Snape stood at the door, looking in. "Oh, come," Lucius scoffed, frowning at him, "no one's going to be here for the rest of the day." Still Snape didn't move. "What, do you want me to charm the door locked for you?" He shrugged, a barely perceptible movement. Lucius moved closer. "Don't tell me that you don't want to." He bent to press his lips to Snape's dry ones again, his tongue sliding out to moisten them.

"Lucius..." he gasped, but Malfoy's hands were already on him, holding him firm.

"You know, I never thought I would enjoy the taste of soap before... but it really is quite arousing." He smiled against Snape's mouth, kissing him again, harder. "Don't you think?" He pulled back and shrugged off his outer robe, draping it over a chair. "Now, Severus, don't be difficult. Get on the bed."

__

Oh, Merlin... he thought as he stared at the blonde Slytherin, _Fuck._ Lucius' notice and favour was what he had been wanting ever since his first day, indeed, ever since the two had met at Diagon Alley. Lucius had been so confident, so smooth, so aware of everything going on in the world, of the Dark Lord, of everything. He had seemed far older than thirteen, just as now he seemed beyond his teenage years. He knew things Snape didn't...

... this was one of them.

His hesitation had been too long for Lucius, who had little patience when he wanted something. He had raised his wand before Snape could react, and soon Snape found himself hanging upside down once more, this time over Lucius' bed. Through the robes that covered his face, he heard Malfoy chuckling once more. "Now," he said, "I think it's time that we took your pants off, don't you... Snivellus?"

END


End file.
